Previous contributions attempted to maximize packing by creating a product of the sizes of the symbol sets to transmit over a number of symbols. This product is repeatedly factored to maximally pack transmit bits.
This product suffers two shortcomings: a large number of symbols must be used to create maximal packing; and any symbol error in the receiver affects several bits.